globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Parsons Green (London Underground)
Parsons Green Tube Station (District Line) Bahnhöfe davor/danach / Next Stations * Fulham Broadway – eröffnet 1880 als Walham Green — * Putney Bridge (The Midland District Railway opened a station in 1880) Die U-Bahnstation: Postal district: SW6 Population: 10,813 (Parsons Green and Walham ward, 2011 census) Station: District line (zone 2) Lage: Südl. parallel vom Fulham Broadway (A304, Fulham Road). Sie kreuzt die Kelvedon Road / Parsons Green Lane. Parallel laufen Diary Cl, Novello St (beide sü), Lettice St (nö). Weiter südl. läuft die A308 / New King´s Road. Westl. Ende des Bahngeländes: Munster Rd. Östl. Ende des Bahngeländes: Barclay Rd / Eel Brook Common. In der Nähe: Themse und Fulham Palace, West London Islamic Cultural Centre Mosque, Saint Dionis (Anglik.), The Old Gas Works, Brompton Cemetery Parsons Green und Parsons-Green-Park, Hammersmith & Fulham A highly gentrified locality in central Fulham, arranged around a triangular green and the larger Eel Brook Common, which lies to its north-east Parsons Green Parsons Green in summer Evidence of an Iron Age settlement has been discovered at Lady Margaret school. The green’s name derives from the presence of Fulham rectory; which stood on the site of St Dionis’ church from the 14th century. A clump of trees on the west side of the green was known as Parson’s Grove by 1424. Parsons Green had only 16 ratepayers in 1625 and the village remained sparsely populated for the next two centuries. right|328px The White Horse coaching inn was a meeting place for Fulham Albion cricket club, one of the first in England. It is said that the parson played bowls on the green in the early 18th century, when the old rectory was demolished and replaced by two brick-built houses. Wealthy Londoners were able to build country retreats here with spacious grounds because the land was not progressively subdivided into small tenements, as it was at nearby Walham Green. From the 1840s suburban dwellings began to replace Parsons Green’s grandest houses, although some survived as schools. The Midland District Railway opened a station in 1880 and within a decade an irregular grid of terraced houses had filled the entire vicinity. St Dionis’ church and the White Horse were rebuilt and the village pond, known as Colepitts, was drained. Twentieth-century change was mostly limited to infilling, and the replacement of St Mark’s school, a Co-op dairy depot and some former light industrial premises by housing, shops and offices. Following its enlargement in 2002, a conservation area now takes in the whole of Parsons Green between New Kings Road and the railway line. In the early 19th century Maria Fitzherbert, the clandestine ‘wife’ of George, Prince of Wales (subsequently the Prince Regent, and then George IV) lived at East End House, which stood on the east side of the green. Media queen Janet Street-Porter grew up in a ground-floor flat on Elmstone Road in the years immediately following the Second World War, when Fulham was a working-class district. LINE: *''High Street Kensington'' – erstmals bedient am 3. Juli 1871 als Kensington High Street, umbenannt in High Street Kensington im Jahr 1880 *Earl’s Court *''West Brompton'' – eröffnet am 12. April 1869 *''Fulham Broadway'' – eröffnet am 1. März 1880 als Walham Green; umbenannt am 2. März 1952 in Fulham Broadway *'''Parsons Green '– eröffnet am 1. März 1880 *Putney Bridge'' – eröffnet am 1. März 1880 als Putney Bridge & Fulham; umbenannt am 1. September 1902 in Putney Bridge & Hurlingham; umbenannt in Putney Bridge im Jahr 1932 *''East Putney'' – eröffnet am 3. Juni 1889 *''Southfields'' – eröffnet am 3. Juni 1889 *''Wimbledon Park'' – eröffnet am 3. Juni 1889 *''Wimbledon'' – eröffnet am 3. Juni 1889 bzw: Kensington-Zweigstrecke Bearbeiten *Earl’s Court *''Kensington (Olympia)'' – eröffnet am 20. Dezember 1946 www * * Kategorie:District